Star Frontiers
Summary In the year 2452, Jace Frost is a hotheaded reckless playboy space cadet of the national space military colony known as, “''Space Flighters”, who is later recommended onboard the 'U.S. Battlestar, a ship that was owned by his deceased father and all before him. When the earth is endanger by a race of alien reptile-like army called the “Legions'”, whom are in search of a mystic ancient artifact they need to help activate a powerful dangerous machine to destroy the sun for its source of energy, Jace and the crew of the ''Battlestar must to everything they can to stop the Legions and save the world. Genres Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Sci-Fi and Thriller Music by Michael Giacchino Brian Tyler - (Star Frontiers II: Darkness) Steve Jablonsky - (Star Frontiers III: Uprising) Sequels Star Frontiers II: Darkness Star Frontiers III: Uprising Characters *Adam Brody as Jace Frost *James Franco as Ben Mason *Jordana Brewster as Susan Felton *Teresa Palmer as Heather Felton *Karl Urban as Stan McCoy *Meagan Good as Janet Hairston *Nick Jonas as Sam Peterson *John Cho as Jon Yuan *Kevin Phillips as A.J. Williams *James Roday as Andy Jones *Danny Hutson as Captain Peter Frost *Liam Neeson as Federal Chairman Alan Felton *Michael Shannon as Albert Karswell *James Marsters as General Antis Plot In the near future, 2425, a crew of the U.S. Battlestar, under the command of Captain Brandon Frost (Matt Damon), travels to an unknown planet in the far distances of the Western Galaxy to investigate the disappearance of a archeology space team, whom contacted and revealed to them of uncovering an ancient mystic source. Upon arriving on the planet, Frost and his team are suddenly ambushed and attacked by a squad of Legions, a race of alien reptile-like mutant soldiers led by the ruthless impulsive General Antis (James Marsters). During the attack, Frost rescues one of the surviving archeology space members, name Tom. Tom gives Frost the artifact before being shot and killed by General Antis. After a brief showdown against General Antis, Frost and view of his remaining men are beamed back on the Battlestar just as they take off. Unfortunately, they are followed and persuaded by the Legions on their huge massive spacecraft, the “''Armadis''”. When the Battlestar is cornered by Legion reinforcements, Zalu (Clifton Collins, Jr.), General Antis’s first officer and loyal friend, demands Frost to come aboard to discuss a truce. Once onboard, Frost is confronted by General Antis, threatening to kill him and destroy the Battlestar unless he surrenders the artifact over to him. When Frost hands the artifact over, he is beaten and kept prisoner by General Antis, forcing him to watch the destruction of the Battlestar. However, the Battlestar is saved by the arrival of reinforcements. Hijacking a Legion spacecraft, Frost fights with the reinforcements against the Legions. As he does this, Frost’s wife, Laura, gives birth to their newborn son, Jace. When Laura dies, having lost the will to live, a devastated Frost then sacrifices himself, giving his crew and reinforcements time to escape back to earth. After a memorial funeral is held for Frost and Laura, Peter Frost (Danny Hutson), Brandon’s older brother, then takes Jace under his care while taking his brother’s place as the new captain of the Battlestar. Twenty-seven years later, a now grown up Jace Frost (Adam Brody) is a knuckleheaded reckless playboy who enlists in Space Flighters, a national peacekeeping space military colony that operates in both space and on earth